One Umbrella
by Andorian Ice Princess-AIP
Summary: One heated argument PLUS one thunderstorm PlUS one umbrella PlUS two angry wet people EQUALS one hot make out session in a cheap hotel? Mild romance but rated M just to be safe. No swearing.


**Title: One Umbrella**

**Summary:** One heated argument + one thunderstorm + one umbrella + two angry wet people = a hot make out session in a cheap hotel? SMACKED fluffy/romance one shot.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Mac Taylor but I wish I did! This is a piece of fan fiction. It is written for pleasure and not for profit. The characters of CSI New York and any other regular cast and supporting cast members all belong to CBS, Paramount & Jerry Bruckheimer and Anthony Zuiker. All other characters are my own. Any resemblance to anyone living or dead is purely coincidental.

* * *

"Damn it Mac, you're kidding right? Did you seriously just shut me down in there?" I hiss in frustration.

"This discussion is over Stella," he huffs in return as we slowly head out of the small police lockup and back out into the main building.

"You didn't even let me offer what..." I start, my arms crossing in anger. He looks at me with a frown and I know this is an argument that I just won't win. "We are partners right?"

"Stella..." he starts in exasperation. "This is not the time or place for that discussion."

"Fine, Mac, whatever. I'll remember this," I tell him in a stony tone as I turn on my heal and head for the front door; letting him finish up the paperwork all on his own. This case had more than taken its toll on us; pushing us both to the mental and professional breaking point as the week dragged on; being stuck in this small upstate town all day wasn't helping either. And although I know he was lead on this case and his line of questioning was a little more disengaged than mine, but I had a point and am pissed that I wasn't able to make it.

I watch him finally finish and head back in my direction, offering me a look that is less tense but still strained and I know the ride home is going to be less than pleasant for both of us.

"Ready?"

"Yes," is all I can manage as we head outside into the pouring rain. We get into the truck in stony silence; a chasm building between us of uncomfortable silence, but one we're not unaccustomed to.

"Am I really going to get the silent treatment all the way back to the city?"

"Well you should be used to getting your way by now Mac," I throw at him, my angry gaze fixed outside the window into the dark grey sky.

"Fine," he huffs and turns his eyes away from me. We drive for about half hour when of course I just can't take it any longer. I know that Mac is a master of just shutting himself down and closing everyone out but it bothers me to no end that he can just act like nothing is ever his fault and be done with it.

"Do you ever feel guilty at making me feel less useful at times?"

"That was not my intent and I'm sorry if you understood it that way. But I am not sorry for what I said in that interrogation room. I was right and..." Mac's voice starts in a quieter tone; knowing that he wants to avoid another heated argument.

"Mac, you won. Now if you expect me to sit here for the next few hours and just agree with you to make your ego feel better for making me feel inferior, forget it. My line of questioning was just as strong as yours. Why the hell didn't you let me at least offer it?" I lightly demand in anger.

"You were emotionally involved in this case from..." he tries.

"And you think that I am not professional enough to just put aside my emotions and question a suspect when I know just as well as you that they are guilty? Thanks for the vote of confidence," I offer with a heavy sigh as we head further into the night.

"It's not about confidence," Mac counters. "I had her where we needed her and..."

"Mac..."

"Stella I tried to spare your feelings in this. I think I did the right thing for this case."

"Well done," I throw at him and he offers a small curse. "Curse all you want Mac, but it's going to take more than a simple apology on your part for me to just forget this. You owe me one and until you make it up to me, sorry doesn't come close to being even!"

"Lead on the next case?" He asks in exasperation. "Will that make us even?"

"Forget it Tyalor," I counter. "You'll have to do better than that!"

XXXXXXXX

I look over at Stella and offer a heavy frown. Inside I wanted to let her take the lead on this case but because of the fact that the girl was an orphan, abused by the system, forced to kill, I just knew that Stella's emotions could be affected and I was objective as I normally am. I know she can do her job and push aside certain emotions; something I admire about her very much. But this case took it's toll on her and I thought I was doing what was best. I guess not! But I hate the silent treatment, knowing that it's partly my fault; worse still is the fact that we are stuck together inside this confined space for the next few hours and this unberable tension is only going to build unless a miracle happens.

"Did you get a chance to get the rest of the files from Henderson?" I ask in a quieter tone; hoping to at least dispel some of the tension that is continuing to build.

"Yes," is all she hands me, her eyes still outside into the pouring rain that is beating down up on us without mercy.

"And the evidence bundle from Officer Lionel?"

"Yes," she offers in an icy tone once again.

"Am I only going to be rewarded with one words answers all the way back?" I ask in exasperation.

"Yes," she echoes and I feel like hitting the dash in frustration. "Or maybe you would just prefer the silent treatment?"

"Damn it Stella, what do you want me to say?" I finally resign.

"It's done Mac. I guess it's a good thing you _trust_ my judgment. I mean at least you say you do. Do you say it to make yourself feel better? I can't help but wonder now," she throws at me and I just wince.

I offer a silent curse in my own name but know no matter what I offer in the way of reply my grave will only get deeper; so I just choose to remain silent. The storm outside the truck is raging and I would be lying if I didn't say I was getting more nervous about road conditions and us getting help if something happens out here in the middle of no where.

"You could have at least allowed me..." she starts and I bring the truck to a screeching halt; forcing her to look at me in surprise.

"Whatever the hell else you want to berate me with right now then do it and get it over with; but these snippets of angry sentences thrown my way for no reason..." I start in frustration.

"No reason?" She asks incredulously. "Mac, are you serious?" She asks with a half laugh. "My questioning would have gotten to the bottom of the real reason she killed Annie!"

"She confessed," I snap. "Why wasn't that enough for your?"

"Why didn't you trust me enough to do my job?" She throws back.

"Why did you press me so hard on this one?" I challenge.

She looks at me in anger and but once again offers nothing; leaving me only to wallow in my miserable silence and mental anguish as she turns her green gaze back into the stormy night; rewarding me only with an eyeful of golden brown curls and a tense posture.

I am so tempted to hit the steering wheel but know that won't accomplish anything so just put the truck in drive once again and head back into the raging thunderstorm; not realizing that the minutes we just wasted in a heated futile argument would the be catalyst to a few future path for both of us. The rain is getting worse and about half hour later my eyes are squinting to see the road and keep us on the pavement before something really bad does happen. However a few minutes later, there is a lightening strike forcing the area around us into a dazzling display of a brilliant flash, frozen rain drops and a large tree rushing in our direction.

"MAC!" Stella offers with a small shriek as I try in vain to avoid a direct hit. I of course swerve the truck to my side; wanting to keep her safe but the large branch thankfully falls on the hood and we are instantly stopped dead. The crash wasn't a head on so the air bags don't deploy but the windows on my side are smashed open by smaller branches and rain and cold wind is now coming inside the truck. I quickly shake myself back to reality, undo my seatbelt and look over at Stella.

"Are you okay?" I ask in concern.

"Think so," she offers with a slight wince; holding her neck, her worried eyes searching mine to see if I'm okay also. "You? Anything cut?"

"No, I'm fine," I reply with a less than thrilled tone as I look back outside. "Just wait here," I tell her and she quickly takes my arm.

"Mac, just call for a tow," she instructs and I only heave a heavy sigh. Since I don't want another round of arguments and _I told you so's_, I reach for my phone only to see a small message that says _'searching for service'_ and I know the storm has done more than just render us unmovable.

"Service is out. Be right back," I huff as I stuff my phone into my jacket breast pocket and look around to ensure that I'll be at least somewhat safe when I get out to see if I can at least move the branch and get us to a small garage I saw a few miles back.

XXXXXXXX

I watch Mac push himself outside into the storm and offer a curse at his stubbornness. I still want to be mad at him for earlier, but watching him moving around outside in the darkness with only a small light to guide his way and the storm raging around him, and I can't help but feel worry and concern. I watch him get back into the truck and can only frown at his drenched appearance.

"Well?" I ask with some hope of optimism that the damage isn't as bad as it looks.

"An un-drivable mess," he huffs with anger in his voice. "Engine is dead."

"Unbelievable," I mumble with a heavy sigh, my head now starting to lightly pound.

"We'll have no heat in an hour; and the engine is a wreck and so I can't turn it on for warmth. We passed a small garage a few miles back," he tells me and I look at him with a frown. "We need to try for it."

"You seriously want us to walk in this weather? We'll catch pneumonia," I tell him matter of factly.

"Stella, the windows are busted and we either get wet in here or out there. At least we can get to a place that is both dry and warm and wait where there is some heat."

I look into the worried blue eyes of the handsome man before me and offer a small frown; of course I know he's right. If the windows weren't broken we could stay in here until help arrived; but with rain and cold air coming in, we have no choice but to chance a journey in this weather.

"We only have one umbrella," I remind him and he frowns.

"You use it, my hair stays the same even when it's wet," he offers lightly and I finally reward him with a small smile.

"But..." I try once more.

"We have no other choice," he tells me in haste as thunder cracks overhead once more.

"Lead the way," I finally agree. We gather whatever is sensitive and prepare for our harrowing trek that awaits us. I very carefully push myself outside and am immediately hit with the pounding rain, pasting hair to my face and making whatever small amount of mascara is on my eyelashes to run down my cheeks. I hurry around to Mac who is looking at me with a worried expression.

"I'm fine," I tell him and he nods in the direction we need to head. We hurry to the side of the road that is against the traffic and being the gentleman that he is, Mac makes sure he's on the side of oncoming traffic, not even asking if he can share the umbrella. I look at him and frown before touching his arm, forcing his blue eyes to lock with mine.

"I don't mind sharing," I offer weakly. But before he can protest, I quickly loop my arm in his and pull him under the small vestige of dull looking plastic; which really does little to protect us from the harsh elements. "I'll be mad at you when we get to our destination," I throw at him and he offers a weak smile. We press on in silence, the rain and wind too loud to afford any kind of reasonable conversation. We walk for about a mile and both of us are now soaked and nearing exhaustion.

"How much further?" I ask with a half shout.

"Don't know but the fact that we haven't seen anyone else, makes me very nervous," he huffs.

"Like maybe they closed the road after we passed?" I dare to ask.

"Possible," he shouts back. We continue on our soggy path and after what seems like a small eternity, I finally see some lights in the distance and actually feel myself heave a sigh of relief. We quicken our pace and our destination appears to meet us half way; but as we get within a few hundred yards I look at the building with a frown.

"It's not a garage," I moan. "It's only a motel."

"They'll have a phone and at least a dry place to wait," Mac replies in haste. "We can't go back now. It'll be okay."

"Okay," is all my tired brain will manage.

XXXXXXXX

We reach the edge of the hotel and my nervous anxiety starts to quicken once again; this wasn't what I had in mind but at least they'll have a coffee shop or something that is warm and dry were we can just wait this thing out. We head for the sign marked office and my eyes dart around to see what we are getting ourselves into.

"Looks like the Bates Motel," Stella whispers and I throw her a half smile, followed by a slight frown as we finally push our way into the warm room.

"Well if you see Norman let me know," I offer and she smiles.

"Looks like you folks got caught in this storm," the middle aged man offers us with a wide grin. "Hellova storm we got here."

"Our truck was hit by a tree and I need to call for a tow truck," I inform him with a heavy sigh.

"Our phones are down sir, and there ain't any trucks out tonight. You'll have to wait until this storm passes or morning comes."

"Do you have a coffee shop or something that we can just wait in then?" I ask with a heavy sigh.

"No sorry. I have a small room in back that's mine and I have some coffee if you'd like, but that's about it. Sorry folks I'm stuck here too."

"Can we just wait in here?" I ask in slight annoyance.

"Do you want a room?" He asks in haste and I instantly look up at him and then over at Stella; she offers a wondering stare but much to my chagrin offers me nothing in the way of an informed comeback.

"We aren't staying for the night, we just need to..."

"Well the rooms are small but clean and dry and there are laundry facilities here so if you wanted to at least dry your clothes you could," he informs us.

Sadly it seems our only viable option and so I turn to Stella with a deep frown. "It's your call," I offer in resignation. First I was only stuck listening to her berate me in the truck; now we have to get a hotel room, undress and spend the night? I'm doomed.

"Sir, we aren't that expensive and at least your wife will be dry," he mentions and I turn back to him with a surprised expression. "She's not...it's not..." I start and then stop; telling myself this isn't really the time or place to be having this kind of discussion with a total stranger; one who only wants to help us.

"It's better than just waiting here or outside," he tells us with a kind smile. "Besides you two look like you need a break. House special," he smiles.

"It's not the cost," I offer in a hushed tone. But he's right and I don't want Stella to be wet and cold for the next few hours so I do what I have to. "We'll take the room," I finally resign as I reach for my wallet. With some nervous hesitation I hand him my VISA and glance over at Stella who seems just as nervous as I do. I sign the slip and take the key from the hotel owner.

"This room is right beside the laundry room," he informs us.

"Thanks," I manage as I wrap my knuckles around the key and then turn back to Stella with a strained expression before we both take our leave; thanking our kind host and then hurrying down the small walkway toward our room and then finally inside. I flip on the light; which bathes the room in a stale orange glow and I look over at Stella who is still silent.

"You can say _I told you so_ any time now and put me out of my damn misery already," I huff as I slowly remove my wet coat and head for the small closet.

"Seems moot right now. I think karma has done that for me," Stella tosses at my back and I feel myself cringe. I turn back to her and she is just standing and looking at me with a look of expectation. "So..." she starts.

"You can dry your clothes first," I tell her quickly. "And once again I won't take no for an answer."

"I actually wasn't going to argue; seems just punishment for treating me like a rookie earlier today."

"I wasn't doing that!" I lightly stammer and she just crosses her arms; forcing us to stand in heated silence for a few more minutes. But lighting cracks once again the power this time flickers, reminding us that time is not on our side.

"Please just use the dryer for your clothes," I huff. "Before the power goes out and then we'll be back at square one."

"Fine," she offers lightly as she heads for the bathroom to undress. I finally take off my suit jacket, which thankfully isn't as wet as my pants thanks to my coat. I hear her humming in the bathroom and actually feel myself smile in spite of all the tension that we have both been carrying since this cursed day started. I know we have been exploring our feelings toward each other outside of work but this isn't exactly how I pictured us spending a quiet night getting to know each other. And after today's actions on my part I am not even sure if she wants us to continue to try.

I start to unbutton my dress shirt when she walks out with only a large towel wrapped around her perfect body; my core instantly warming and my brain starting to numb. I look away, my fingers for some reason having trouble undoing my dress shirt as I feel her approach.

"No robes, sorry."

"Just tell me for how long," I mention to her; offering a nervous glance sideways but not allowing my eyes to linger on her scantily clad body for any amount of time.

"I'm a big girl Mac," she tells me as she goes to walk past. "I'll be right back."

My hand instantly shoots out and gently grabs her arm and I stop her from taking another step; my eyes locking themselves with hers but my brain wanting them to examine the amazing creature before me with more than a passing glance.

"Like hell you're going out there dressed like that," I state firmly and she pulls her arm free.

"Mac, there is no one around..." she starts.

"End of discussion," I try once again; my heart starting to beat faster as the nearness of her body is tempting my weary brain, forcing thoughts into it that I thought long dead; thoughts about the woman before me that weren't supposed to make themselves known to her just yet. And as much as I try to control my jealousy, there is no way I'd want any other man to see her like this; this priviledge is for my eyes alone.

She crosses her arms which unfortunately for me allow me a further glimpse of bare flesh and my brain is once again telling my body to act on feelings and desires that I am trying to push aside. But I see her expression finally soften and she offers me the small laundry bag. "Medium heat, nothing extra."

"Right," I frown as I take the bag and then turn to head outside into the rain storm.

"Mac, you might as well do yours at the same time," she mentions. "The medium heat won't shrink your dress pants."

"Good to know," I frown. However, knowing my undershirt is soaked with my own sweat I'll have no choice but to strip down completely and now I'm wondering what she'll think about that? Without saying a word, I quickly push past her and hurry into the small bathroom to take off my wet clothes; my heart is racing near top speed at the thought of what the rest of the night will hold. Thankfully there are two double beds so that solves that problem of sleeping and hopefully when I return, she'll be in bed, covered up and I won't have to worry about my desire for her betraying itself. Oh doesn't she know what effect she has on me?

XXXXXXXX

I slowly pace the small hotel room; my eyes resting on the small coffee maker and figure that something warm will also serve to calm our frayed nerves. I hear Mac grumbling to himself inside the bathroom and can't help but feel my nervousness starting to grow. When his eyes looked at me a few minutes back I saw desire and wanting; two traits I know he tries very hard to keep locked away and hidden beneath layers of protocol and principle. But in the past few weeks we have tried a few times to see what a social relationship would be like and it was something we both seemed to want. However, this isn't exactly how I pictured us spending out first night together, and after today's argument I doubt it will progress now.

I hear the door open but when I don't see Mac appear I take a few steps toward the bathroom and then stop, an automatic grin starting to form on my lips as he steps out with only the towel wrapped around his waist; offering me a feast of bare, tempting flesh. He looks at me with a frown but says nothing as he hurries past, puts on his suit jacket and heads for the door. Oh the effect this man has over me is sometimes unnerving. What I don't tell him is that another woman better not see him like that; this is my fantasy and mine alone.

"Be right back," he tells me in a half whisper as he pokes his head outside to ensure that no one will see him and then disappears from my view. At much as I want to stay mad at him, seeing him so vulnerable, I just can't. I turn back to the small coffee machine and go about getting two cups ready for when he returns. I flip on the TV, hoping there will be something to help pass the time, but offer a curse when I am only rewarded with a fuzzy image. I turn it off just as Mac rushes back into the room, his face slightly flush.

"TV is out," I inform him in a matter of fact tone. "So is the phone."

He offers a small curse as he locks the door but then turns to me with a softer expression. "Should be all dry in an hour or so," he tells me and I just nod as I pick up the two small cups and walk up to him.

"Black, two sugars," I offer and he takes the cup, handing me a small thank you in return. He heads back to the window; his eyes fixed on the storm outside; his back tense and tight. But the longer the silence grows between us; the more strained the night is going to be; despite the fact that we are both half naked and trapped in this room with nothing but each other as amusement.

"Okay so whatever is bothering you just say it already," I lightly demand, forcing his eyes back to mine.

"There is nothing bothering me," he tells me in half truth.

"Mac, you are such a bad liar," I huff with a frown. "We are stuck in this damn hotel for the next few hours and it's going to be a really rough time unless you tell me what on earth is going on inside your thick head!" I demand, taking a few more steps over to him; my coffee cup down on the TV table.

"Stella, there is nothing wrong," he states with a hint of nervousness as I move in closer; my heart also racing, his slightly trembling hand putting down his cup. He still has his suit jacket on his back but it does little to hide what he doesn't show me or anyone else at work; what he keeps hidden beneath his stuffy suits; a body kept in shape and very desirable.

"Why didn't you let me do my job today?" I ask again firmly, my arms crossed once more, slowly backing him against the wall. His eyes nervously search mine for a way out; but I won't allow him that freedom; I want my answer. In truth, I want him.

"Because the questions you wanted to ask weren't relevant," he finally admits; and I offer a firm nod.

"And is that because _you_ didn't sanction them first?" I throw at him and he looks at me sharply.

"Are you seriously pissed about that still?" He asks in shock.

"Yes I am. And I am going to talk about this all night until you give me the answer I want to hear!" I counter. "So what do you have to say to that? Well Mac, what does your brain tell you to do?" My face inches from his; daring him to make a move; any move.

He looks at me in frustration, but before I can react, he wraps his hand around my head, his fingers getting stuck in wet curls, pulling my warm lips to his and crushing them in a heated angry kiss; but one full of passion and desire. His other arm wraps around my waist and within seconds, my body is being held captive in his strong arms, the heat starting to make us both dizzy.

XXXXXXXX

It was all my brain would allow me to do; take her in my arms and show her what I was feeling inside. She pushed me to the edge and it seemed the only viable option to express what I was feeling inside. Well that is a half truth; I wanted her the minute she walked out the bathroom door tempting me with only a towel and exposed skin.

I feel Stella hesitate as I start to kiss her perfect mouth but within seconds her hands wrap around my wet head; her fingers on my warm face and I feel her lips start to taste mine and then hungrily devour them. Her body is firm and yet soft and feels so right being held by me. My brain tries to tell me that I shouldn't be doing this, but given the fact that the rain is the only thing besides our heartbeats that is offering us anything in the way of sound, or a distraction; it's hard not to want to take her right now.

Her body arches into mine and she rewards me with a soft moan as my hands move to her waist and back; keeping her heart pressed up against mine. Her delicate fingers are on my back, pushing my jacket to the floor, teasing bare flesh and making me offer my own moan of delight; begging her to continue. My fingers are lost in curls once again as I plant warm, hungry kisses on her mouth, moving down to her neck; causing her back to arch into me.

She slightly pulls back and I feel myself fall onto the bed, her body gently landing on top of mine. She looks down at me; pushing some wet hair off my face and offering a smile. She pushes my arms up, holding my wrists captive above my head, making me want her all the more. But before I can offer any words she silences me with a warm passionate kiss; her lips once again on my mouth, demanding whatever I can offer in the heat of the moment. And I'm sure in the morning, I'll wonder how I can just go back to a working relationship but right now I tell that part of my brain to shut up and let me enjoy this amazing woman in my arms; a woman who is practically begging me to make love to her right now.

Her warm hands move away from my arms and are now back on my heated frame; moving lower to the towel and I feel her fingers once again around my waist, teasing skin and furthering my desire for her; I return the favor by moving a strong hand to her chest and gently unwrapping the towel, pushing it down so that her naked skin can rest on mine.

"You're beautiful," is all my overheated brain will allow me to offer.

XXXXXXXX

I can't help but beam under his compliment and I know in the morning I'll have wondered what the hell happened to my sanity; but for right now I just want to enjoy this amazing man that wants to make love to me. His strong hands are exploring my warm body; and he's gentle and needy at the same time, taking what he wants but offering whatever he can in return to ensure I am just as satisfied as he is. He whispers in my ear that he needs me and my desire for him to take me is nearing the brink. He very gently pushes me onto my side and twists himself up so that I am now on the bottom; our towels now gone, his body also naked before me.

My warm lips move down his neck and his body arches into mine and I am rewarded with soft moans and another kiss; as his hands pull my mouth back to his and he tastes my lips once again.

"Now," he begs in a heated whisper, almost out of breath; and I can do little more than offer myself in a warm moment of compliance. Our hearts are keeping time with the pounding rain on the single pane window and the heat from our bodies is keeping the room steamy; more than a comfortable level, but making us light headed. Mac's strong arms hold me close as we continue and I know now in this moment that our future has been altered.

We finally finish our passionate adventure and without words once again, lie next to each other; almost breathless, emotionally spent, but amazingly happy and fulfilled. Mac pushes the covers open and gently moves my head onto his chest, kissing the top of it, his arm wrapping around me, holding me close. I plant a soft kiss on his damp chest and look up at him and he offers only a satisfied smile before gently raising my chin and planting a goodnight kiss on my warm lips.

"I think we are even," he whispers and I just smile. He pulls the covers over us and I tighten my grasp around his waist and hold him close; my hair sticking to whatever sweaty naked flesh it can land on. But after the long days events I watch as Mac's eyes finally close and he's whisked into the dark realm of sleep; me quickly following; both of us with smiles of content on our lips as the night starts to progress.

And as we lay wrapped tightly in each other's embrace; the storm finally starting to abate, our clothes now folded and ready for us in the front desk, a new future has just been written for us both.

**THE END!**

Well? Did you blush at least once? If so then the story did its job! (grin). It's fanfiction so if you want to flame about them being a bit OOC please don't. Thanks!

* * *


End file.
